Um Traidor de BlackTie
by Ikathy
Summary: TwoShots. Se seu maridão lindo anda traindo-a, ele que se prepare para um furacão chamado Ino. ShikaIno para os 30cookies
1. Tarde Demais

_Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem._

**Um Traidor de Black-Tie**

Capítulo Um: Tarde Demais

_"Isso não pode estar acontecendo..."_

"Ino."

_"E justo comigo! Justo eu que sou tão..."_

"Ino?"

_"Tão...!"_

"INO!"

"O QUE FOI?"

O berro da loira foi tão absurdamente alto que todas as pessoas do pequeno restaurante em que ela e Haruno Sakura se encontravam viraram a cabeça para olhá-las, assustadas.

"Não precisa gritar desse jeito, sua porca grossa! Eu te chamei várias vezes, mas você estava aí resmungando sozinha. Aconteceu alguma coisa?" - Ino soltou um suspiro, bebendo um pouco de seu café expresso.

"Nada, é só... aquele probleminha mensal, sabe?"

"Menstruação?"

"Pelo amor de Deus, não! Será que sua testa enorme não é capaz de armazenar informação?"

Sakura endireitou-se na cadeira. Toda vez que a amiga ficava irritada daquele jeito sem ser devido à questões hormonais, o problema era certamente seu marido, Shikamaru.

Com o fortalecimento da aliança entre a Vila da Areia e Konoha, as relações diplomáticas tornaram-se cada vez mais intensas e necessárias. Em consequência disso, ninjas de ambas as vilas reuniam-se mensalmente em um jantar para discutir questões políticas. Shikamaru era sempre designado para comparecer a esses jantares e Ino não via nenhum problema nisso... não se "aquela víbora desgraçada ladra-de-maridos" chamada Temari não estivesse lá. Mas ela sempre estava e, como se não bastassem as más línguas para aproveitar a fofoca, o próprio Nara parecia estranhamente agitado com essas reuniões.

"Ino, ele não faria is-"

"Ele já ESTÁ fazendo! Ele está me traindo com aquela... aquela... ugh! Eu tenho certeza, Sakura!" - o ruído que seu punho fez ao bater na mesa chamou novamente a atenção das outras pessoas. - "Você viu como ele sai todo arrumadinho e cheirosinho para aqueles encontros idiotas?"

"Mas são assuntos diplom-"

"Ele nem sequer colocou uma camisa no nosso jantar de aniversário de casamento!"

"E se a Tsunade-sama estiver obrigand-"

"Ele nem parece cansado ou entediado quando volta de lá!"

"Ino, controle-se!" - a Haruno pousou as mãos sobre os ombros da amiga. "Você precisa confiar mais nele! Poxa, como você se sentiria se estivesse no lugar dele, sendo acusada desse jeito?"

_Se estivesse no lugar dele..._

_No lugar dele..._

_Lugar dele..._

"...Ino?"

A atenção de todos foi novamente voltada para a mesa das duas mulheres quando Ino levantou de sopetão, fazendo com que a cadeira tombasse no chão.

"Até mais, testuda."

"Ei, espera! Ino!" - tarde demais. A loira se fora como um furacão que bagunça tudo o que encontra pela frente, literalmente. - "E ainda aquela porca idiota deixa a conta para eu pagar... hunf!"

--

Faltavam apenas cinco minutos para as oito horas da noite quando Shikamaru abriu o armário: missões diplomáticas sempre pediam trajes formais.

_"Tsc, como se terno e gravata resolvessem todos os problemas políticos da vila."_

Felizmente, era Ino quem cuidava da parte do figurino. Todas as calças, camisas, sapatos e até mesmo uniformes ninja eram escolhidos por ela, poupando-o da tarefa de ir até a loja, analisar todas as variáveis envolvidas - cor, forma, tamanho - e experimentar cada uma das peças, um trabalho um tanto quanto... problemático demais.

Assim como o fardo de ir às compras, o Nara também gostaria que sua esposa fosse capaz de livrá-lo do fardo de ir àqueles jantares. Mas como as coisas não funcionavam daquele jeito, ele teria que comparecer de qualquer forma.

Tinha tempo de sobra para se arrumar, visto que o horário marcado era às nove e meia. Entretanto, não queria demorar a escolher o figurino, pois ainda havia o treinamento de "fingir que está INTERESSADO e ACORDADO, seu folgado inútil!" que Tsunade _recomendara-lhe gentilmente_ depois do primeiro encontro formal entre os representantes de ambas as vilas. Um arrepio percorreu-lhe a espinha quando um borrão de gritos, mesas quebrando e chutes nos fundilhos passou em sua mente. Precisava fazer sua melhor "carinha feliz" se não quisesse ser castrado. Pelo menos as três latas de energético que tomara há alguns minutos se encarregariam de deixá-lo acordado.

Parou em frente ao espelho para ajeitar a gravata - e treinar sorrisos de boas-vindas -, quando ouviu o barulho da porta do quarto se abrindo. Era Ino quem acabava de chegar.

"Boa noite, amorzinho." - a loira se aproximou para beijar-lhe a bochecha. "Já está de saída?"

"Sim, preciso passar no escritório da Hokage primeiro para pegar minha... Ino, o que está fazendo?"

Shikamaru teve apenas tempo para virar o rosto e vê-la com os dedos dispostos em círculo, como se estivesse mirando-o.

Tarde demais.

"In-"

"Shintenshin no Jutsu!"

Como um veado indefeso, ele fora abatido pela predadora... literalmente.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**N/A.:** Olá de novo, em menos de 24 horas!! :D

Tive um surto psicótico de inspiração e resolvi escrever meu terceiro cookie. Dessa vez uma ShikaxIno com o tema Imitação. Espero que vocês gostem dessa, principalmente uma certa Desperate Cotton Girl aí, sabe...

Dessa vez, não tem atualização no LJ porque, fala sério, eu atualizei há algumas horas, então vou deixar para o segundo - e último - capítulo, ok?

Agradeço pelas reviews que recebi, tanto em Era Uma Vez quanto em Linha Cruzada! :D

Ika.


	2. A Intrusa

_Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem._

**Um Traidor de Black-Tie**

Capítulo Dois: A Intrusa

_"Puxa, esse lugar é mesmo muito chique..."_

O salão alugado para o encontro fora ricamente decorado com elementos de ambas as vilas, tornando o espaço inovador e elegante com a misturas dos tons verde e bege. A mesa de jantar, no fundo do salão, estava posta de acordo com a etiqueta. Ino, agora no corpo de Shikamaru, duvidou da capacidade de seu marido em diferenciar o garfo de peixe do garfo de salada.

Tinha que ser rápida, pensou. Mesmo tendo aprimorado seu jutsu de transferência de mente, ele durava apenas duas horas e ela sabia que estaria encrencada se algo desse errado.

"Ei, Shikamaru!" - a loira demorou alguns segundos para perceber que estavam se dirigindo a ela. Virou a cabeça para encontrar a figura excêntrica de Rock Lee, que deixara de lado seu típico uniforme ninja para usar um terno risca de giz que ficava estranhamente bem nele. _Talvez por não ser verde._ - "Chegou bem na hora! Você trouxe os documentos que eu te pedi?"

"Hum... esqueci." - droga, como ela ia saber que precisava trazer documentos?!

_Preciso passar no escritório da Hokage primeiro para pegar minha..._ pasta, era isso que ele ia dizer?

"O quê? Como pôde esquecer de algo TÃO IMPORTANTE?" - os convidados que já haviam chegado pararam a conversa para olhá-los. - "Esqueça, eu sou rápido e posso chegar no escritório da Hokage em mais ou menos cinco minutos. Se o Kazekage chegar antes de mim, recepcione-o." - dito isso, saiu como um furacão, mas felizmente sem desorganizar tudo ao passar.

Ah, aquela seria uma longa noite.

"Como é, bebê chorão? Resmungando sozinho de novo?" - mais uma vez, Ino virou a cabeça - que não era sua - para olhar quem a chamava e descobriu por ser ela, a víbora desgraçada ladra-de-maridos, Temari.

"VOC- er... oi, Temari." - _controle-se, ela não pode saber que é você.. mas quem ela pensa que É para chamar o MEU marido de bebê chorão? Só a MINHA PESSOA pode chamá-lo de bebê chorão, ENTENDEU? EU, EU, EU!_

_Controle-se... controle-se..._

Analisando a roupa da mulher à sua frente, Ino constatou-a como imprópria para uma reunião formal. Estava mais para Oi-Sou-Cafetina, em sua opinião.

"Olhando para o meu decote de novo? Você é muito indiscreto, bebê chorão." - _COMO ASSIM DE NOVO?_

"Hn. Só pensando que minha mulher ficaria melhor do que você nele." - _HAHAHAHAHA, toma essa!_ - "Não acha esse vestido muito exagerado para um jantar de negócios?"

Temari ergueu uma sobrancelha. Estava começando a ficar desconfiada. Melhor não levantar suspeitas.

"Você... está estranho hoje." - a mulher cruzou os braços.

Antes que pudesse formular uma resposta, as portas se abriram e Sabaku no Gaara entrou, acompanhado de Kankurou e Tsunade. Esta última, aliás, com um decote maior do que o da própria Temari.

"Seu irmão chegou. Vamos cumprimentá-lo." - ela a seguiu, e juntas - ou juntos - foram ao encontro de seus líderes.

Ino tinha que se apressar em conseguir informações(principalmente agora que sabia que o Sr. Problemático andara encarando o decote alheio). Vinte minutos já haviam se passado desde que tomara o corpo de seu marido e, assim que o jantar terminasse, os efeitos do jutsu acabariam.

Juntaram-se às filas laterais que se formavam para a recepção dos Kages. Gaara permaneceu calado, distribuindo apenas alguns acenos de cabeça. Se Ino já não o tivesse visto antes, diria que aquilo que passava à sua frente era uma das marionetes de Kankurou.

Já Tsunade, sem cerimônias, pediu a todos que se organizassem em seus lugares porque queria "resolver logo aqueles assuntos chatos e ir embora". Ninguém ousou desobedecê-la.

Dirigiram-se à mesa. Temari sentou-se ao lado de Shikamaru. _Ótimo, vamos ver se o veado está realmente pulando a cerca._

"Que sirvam o jantar!" - a voz da Hokage ecoou pelo salão.

--

_"Mas esse lugar é mesmo UM SACO!"_

Negócios, negócios, negócios... não aguentava mais ouvir aquela palavra! Não entendia nada do que aquelas pessoas estavam falando, mas se entendesse, poderia dizer com certeza que o assunto era chato e entediante.

Entretanto, por mais que estivesse aborrecida e entediada, estranhamente não conseguia sentir sono. Era como se tivesse acabado de beber um barril de café, ou algo assim. Será que Shikamaru se interessava por aquelas reuniões a ponto de se animar, ou será que era ela quem estava ansiosa para descobrir as tramóias de seu marido com a kunoichi da areia?

Seja como fosse, esperava ser a primeira opção. Ficaria orgulhosa do Nara se este gostasse de algo que não fosse: a)dormir; b)nuvens; e c)trair a esposa.

E por falar em traição, Ino não conseguira descobrir mais nada sobre Temari desde o "incidente"(ela preferia pensar assim) do decote. Isso devido ao fato desta estar discutindo problemas da vila ao invés de dar atenção a ela - ou melhor, ele.

Falatório. Falatório. Falatório.

--

Uma hora. Apenas algumas olhadelas e um esbarrar ocasional de braços.

--

Trinta minutos. Falatório. Negócios, negócios, negócios. Nada mais a ser considerado.

--

Dez. Minutos.

_INO!_

Dez minutos!

_Saia já da minha cabeça!_

...Ops!

_O que raios você pensa que está fazendo?! Essa reunião é muito importante, eu estou trabalhando!_

_"Me desculpe, Shika, mas não posso sair agora."_

_Como assim não pode? Saia logo!_

_"Não, preciso terminar de resolver alguns assuntos..."_

_Eu não quero saber, sai-_

"NÃO, CALA A BOCA!" - olhares assustados se dirigiram à origem do grito.

Talvez Ino devesse prestar mais atenção nas coisas que seu cabelereiro vivia lhe dizendo.

Talvez ela tivesse mesmo o poder de atrair olhares alheios. Se bem que esse não era exatamente o contexto a que ele se referia.

"Hum... er... me desculpem." - Ino(correção, Shikamaru) se levantou. - "Com licença, preciso ir ao _toilette_."

--

_Olha só o que você fez! Se tivesse saído..._

Ino deixou que Shikamaru reclamasse, preocupada com o horário. Restavam-lhe apenas três minutos. Três míseros minutos e não descobrira nada sobre a suposta traição! Queria eliminar de vez aquela concorrência. Queria que todos naquela mesa explodissem. Queria ir embora.

Ou apenas queria de volta o homem que jurou amá-la e respeitá-la até que a morte os separassem. Sem víboras, ladras-de-marido, desvairadas, decotadas, cafetinas, assanhadas e variantes no meio. Nem todas essas coisas juntas!

E, sabe o quê? Se a lambisgóia não falou nada, ela faria Shikamaru falar!

"Shika-" - alguém abriu a porta.

"Ei, bebê chorão. Está bêbado ou o quê?" - Temari se aproximou, arrumando a gravata do Nara, ligeiramente desalinhada. - "Banheiro feminino? Seu tarado."

Ela passou dos limites. Ou melhor, _elas_ passaram.

"Pode ir tirando a mão do meu marido, queridinha!" - ela se afastou. - "Quem você pensa que é para ficar dando em cima do MEU homem?"

_Ino, não!_

"Como as-"

"Vou te ensinar umas poucas e boas, ah, como vou!" - arregaçou as mangas do paletó. - "Você vai-"

--

Abriu os olhos. Estava em seu quarto. _Em seu corpo._

Bastou menos de um minuto para que um Shikamaru furioso irrompesse pela porta.

"Vamos ter uma conversa séria agora."

A cabeça do Nara estava rodando. Ela entrara em seu corpo; fora a um jantar de negócios; se passara por ele durante todo o evento; fez escândalo; quase batera em sua colega de trabalho; e depois saíra, jogando todos os problemas na cara dele.

Como uma criatura de aparência tão angelical como aquela poderia causar _tantos problemas de uma vez só_?! Tudo bem, Ino era problemática, mas... se passar por ele daquele jeito?

Shikamaru se sentou na beirada da cama, massageando a testa. Seria ainda pior se gritasse e a loira resolvesse retrucar no mesmo tom(ou alguns tons acima).

"Nunca mais." - sua voz saía baixa, calculada. - "Nunca mais faça isso de novo."

"Mas-"

"Ino." - o Nara ergueu a cabeça para olhá-la. - "Você me odeia tanto assim, a ponto de querer fazer com que eu passe o resto da minha vida sendo castigado pela Godaime?"

"É claro que não. Eu só queria-"

"Só queria o quê? Me ajudar a resolver os problemas políticos da vila? Aqueles, aliás, com que você nunca se importou? Me poupe."

"Shika, é que-"

"Não me venha com _Shika_, Ino, o que você fez foi uma completa estupidez! Quando é que você vai crescer e aprender que não pode sair por aí fazendo tudo que quer?"

Ops. Ele exagerara.

"Ah, é?" - a loira se levantou da cama, colocando os braços na cintura. - "E o que você esperava que eu fizesse ao saber que meu querido maridinho anda pulando a cerca?"

"Eu não-"

"Pode calar a boca que quem vai falar agora sou eu, benzinho! Você é um cachorro desgraçado que fica de olho no decote da Temari, não é?! E aí, tem explicação para isso?"

"... Sim."

"Não, você não tem. Quer saber de uma coisa? Você é igualzinho ao seu pai. Sai todo engomadinho e animado para encontrar aquela vagabunda da Areia, mas quando NÓS vamos jantar em algum restaurante chique para comemorar o aniversário de casamento NEM UMA CAMISA VOCÊ PÕE!"

"Ino, por favor..."

"Por favor nada! Não me venha com por favores porque você sabe que é culpado! Mas quer saber? Foi bom eu ter ido àquele jantar idiota. E sabe por quê? Porque eu pude descobrir que você é um CANALHA!"

Shikamaru suspirou. E esperou...

"É isso que você é: um canalha! Já estou cansada de ser chifrada, de ser motivo de fofoca para aquele bando de desocupadas, de ter sempre que guardar os sapatos sujos que você larga no tapete da sala..."

Porque, por mais que tentasse ser paciente, Ino sempre rodaria a baiana, xingando-o e apontando-lhe todos os defeitos - até os mais insignificantes, como não usar condicionador ao lavar os cabelos.

"E você pode começar a fazer suas malas, meu _amor_, porque nessa casa você NUNCA MAIS vai pisar, entendeu? NUNCA MAIS!"

Depois passaria ao estágio dois, mandando-o ir embora, para logo em seguida começar a estapeá-lo por ser um "insensível que nem ao menos está prestando a atenção!".

"Mas que droga, por que você não pode nem ao menos prestar atenção quando estou falando?!" - a loira começou a distribuir soquinhos pelo tórax do Nara, porém sem força nenhuma. Um soluço escapou-lhe acidentalmente dos lábios.

E aquela era a hora, Shikamaru sabia, para o estágio três. Ino abriria o berreiro(uma oportunidade para que toda a vizinhança a ouvisse e desistisse da idéia de que, algum dia, a mulher estouraria as cordas vocais e eles estariam livres daquele martírio quase diário), alegando que o odiava mais que tudo no mundo, e cairia em seus braços, xingando-o e chorando, mas sem deixar de tentar estrangulá-lo, arranhá-lo ou matá-lo.

"Eu. T-Te. ODEIO!" - dizia ela, entre murros e soluços. - "M-Mais. Do que. Que. T-Tudo. Nesse. Mundo!"

O moreno, sentindo uma certa pontada de arrependimento, como sempre, por ter deixado que a briga chegasse àquele ponto, se levantou da cama e a abraçou, permitindo que sua esposa retalhasse suas costas com as unhas - fato que seria perfeitamente aceitável se eles estivessem fazendo _outras_ coisas.

"Me desculpe, certo? Eu nunca tive intenção de fazer você pensar que eu estava te traindo. Aliás, não quero e nem sequer _preciso_ te trair para... bem, você sabe. Me sentir bem." - disse, afagando os cabelos da loira, enquanto suprimia gemidos de dor. - "Eu tenho certeza de que posso responder a todas as suas perguntas e acabaremos com esse assunto."

Ino parou automaticamente de chorar.

"Ótimo. Você pode começar pela eventual agitação ao chegar em casa."

Shikamaru se desvencilhou da esposa e mostrou as latas vazias de energético na lixeira da cozinha.

"Para não correr o risco de dormir." - explicou. - "Você deve ter percebido o quão chata pode ser uma reunião dessas."

"É, é." - respondeu a loira, de braços cruzados. - "Que estranho. Porque, pelo que me lembro, você dormiu no nosso primeiro jantar como noivos. _Debruçado na mesa._"

"_A Godaime não estava ameaçando me castrar daquela vez._" - teve vontade de falar. Só de lembrar daquelas veias saltando da testa da Hokage já sentia calafrios. - "E então, o que mais você tem para perguntar?"

"Ladr-Temari. Por que ela te trata com tanta intimidade? Ou melhor, por que VOCÊ deixa ela te tratar com tanta intimidade?"

"Ela não me trata com intimidade." - tirou o paletó enquanto falava. - "Eu não tenho muita habilidade com gravatas, então ela as arruma ocasionalmente."

"Sei. E o decote?"

"Que decote?" - o Nara voltou-se para a esposa, que arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"O decote que você ficou reparando uma vez."

"... Ah. É. Estava um pouco vulgar para um evento tão formal."

"E por isso você ficou olhando."

"Eu não fiquei _olhando_." - disse, enquanto terminava de se despir para tomar uma ducha. - "Apenas... _reparei_. Só isso."

"Shikamaru..."

"Juro." - ele virou-se mais uma vez para olhá-la. - "Juro mesmo."

Os dois se encararam profundamente por alguns segundos, até que o moreno abriu os braços para que ela pudesse abraçá-lo.

"E tem mais." - sussurou ao pé do ouvido da esposa. - "Aquele vestido teria ficado muito melhor em você."

Ela sorriu.

"É, Temari já sabe disso." - e o empurrou para dentro do boxe onde o chuveiro já se encontrava ligado, sem se preocupar com as próprias roupas.

--

Depois de um bom banho e _daquelas_ pazes, Shikamaru - que bloqueou da mente o fato de que seria morto por Tsunade no dia seguinte - desligou o abajur e se aconchegou na cama junto de Ino, que soltou um leve suspiro de satisfação.

"Eu te amo, seu preguiçoso..." - murmurou.

"Eu também te amo, minha loira."

"Mas se fizer isso comigo de novo," - continuou, com certa ameaça na voz. - "eu mesma me encarrego de te castrar."

"Você é quem manda."

Adormeceram.

* * *

**N/A.:** É, não saiu exatamente como eu queria(além de ser muito longo), mas está aí. Na base do soquinho, finalmente terminei!

Muito obrigada para quem gostou dessa fanfic. Espero que ninguém tenha se decepcionado com o capítulo final e que o Shika não tenha ficado OOC com o "minha loira"(acho que foi para minha própria satisfação pessoal 8D).

Tenho mais plots ShikaIno e espero que vocês os acompanhem também. E que da próxima vez saiam mais bem planejados. (_cara de pau_)

Ika.


End file.
